the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Character Opinion/Theory - Joy Mercer
Hello! This is my first (maybe last) character observation, I've decided to do one about Joy Mercer, because she's the character I observe the most anddddd Take a look! Joy Mercer (A Character from House of Anubis) changed. In Season One She was the regular typical teenage girl. Supposedly she was normal until they said she was the chosen one. She disappeared which means Nina Martin the new new girl came. Apparently Nina happened to be the Regular typical teenage girl, life at the Boarding School changed for Nina when Patricia Williamson (Another character in House of Anubis) dared Nina to go into the attic. Now we all know that once you take upon a scary dare it changes the character’s life. Nina took the dare and after her going into the attic was never the same. At the end of season one, Nina was revealed to be the true chosen one instead of Joy. Now….Here’s what I’m so confused about in Season 2. Joy comes back in season 2 but she’s heard about the newbie “Nina” and Nina’s taken her lovely “Fabes”. Both girls in Season 2 were both rude to each other from the start, Joy could have been more nice to Nina I mean after all, if Nina didn’t go in that attic Joy surely wouldn’t be in Anubis House this very moment. Nina should have gave Joy more sympathy since the girl was kidnapped, she missed her whole school year, didn’t have a date for prom and showed up in jeans. As we can see, Nina and Joy were…the opposite of each other. Nina was born at Daytime and Joy was born at nighttime. In the end of Season 2, The New Boy Eddie apparently is said to be the Osirion. I don’t think Eddie should have been a big big part in the mystery to where as he just gains a role as the Osirian. I mean we have Joy, the girl who disappeared throughout the whole season one. The Osirian is the opposite of the Chosen One, if you think: Joy and Nina are the opposite of each other. For goodness sake they loathed each other at one point. Why not make Joy the girl who disappeared in Season One the Osirian? It explains their personalities. But instead they give Eddie the new boy a huge role in the series, if Mick didn’t leave….Eddie wouldn’t be here. They brought in Eddie as a love interest for Patricia and Sweetie Jr. I would have love to see Eddie and his father actually have that bond. So also in the ending of Season 2, We are left with 2 maybe 3 cliffhangers. We never had the answers to the tears of gold or What is Eddie’s responsibility as the Osirian. In Season 2, Joy wanted to really be in Sibuna, For 2 reasons only: Patricia and Fabian. For Goodness sake They should have let Joy in Sibuna so she could have told them everything they needed to know what happened to Joy when she disappeared. Now Here’s a blame for Nina, I’m pretty sure while Joy was away she was learning about the adventures of a chosen one, Joy’s father probably told Joy about Senkhara but Joy was probably confused as hell.Nina was too worried that she was going to lose Fabian that Sibuna was put in danger because of her. Sibuna needed the extra help they could get at the time but Nina deep down she knew that she didn’t want Joy in Sibuna. '' ''In Season 3, Nina is gone, another newbie “KT” which stands for “Kara Tatianna” arrives which apparently she stirrs some drama between Peddie. Well…There are 2 newbies in Season 3, One I just told you about and the second is some chick named “Willow” that I thought was some type of replacement for Nina but I was wrong, She was a replacement for Amber. Amber leaves also- Wait this isn’t a Willow Opinion session….ANYWAYS, Since the newbie Willow is there, Joy who is madly in love with Fabian decides to ask Fabian out. He….Rejects her and he like walks away from Joy. This leaves Joy so heartbroken she doesn’t wanna be in Sibuna anymore. Now THIS is what I found so freaking annoying about Joy. The girl always wanted to be in Sibuna since Season 2, Alright, Nina didn’t let her in but when Nina left Joy found it perfect for her to be in Sibuna now that Nina is gone. But then Joy quits Sibuna because of a boy. WOW JOY HOW LOGICAL. Anyways, We find out that The newbie Willow is like related to Joy I think they’re um…First or Second cousins. Joy gets closer to Mara/Willow who apparently are both dating Jerome Clarke. (I found Jara very cute until Mara said “The son of a criminal” But we’ll get to that on a Mara opinion/theory) Joy found out that Jerome was dating Mara and Willow by making a comparing and contrast list between the two. She tried telling Jerome that he should tell them before the game turns dangerous and it leaves the both heartbroken, SO LATER ON Mara (along with Willow) find out that he was cheating on them with each other, Mara wanted to plan revenge now, Us HoA fans know that Willow is like the chick who’s cool,bubbly,ditzy,and sunny. Do you really think Willow can pull off a revenge trick? Anyways, Mara wanted Joy to act flirty and fresh ;) with Jerome to the point he feels….uncomfortable but Joy didn’t do that, uh…well…Joy did get flirty but she got to know the real soft side of Jerome. So, With characters like Jerome we see the characters act hard on the outside but soft on the inside and this was exactly how he was. Joy was the only girl who understood him, other girls took him as the weasel who lies and blackmails. But before Joy knew it, she was falling love with Jerome. This takes a crash in Mara’s plan, A few episodes later Joy and Jerome (Along with MaraXWillow) are doing a play (I forgot the name of it) but I remember it being romantic. Backstage Willow and Joy are talking about Mara’s plan which FINALLY Jerome overhears.He gets mad at Joy but (Excuse me if I get some parts wrong or I forget a few lines because I’m skipping to my favorite part!!) on stage, Joy reads the script as Mandy and Jerome as his character, The two get caught in each other’s eyes they kiss passionately and this leaves Mara FURIOUS. —— In the touchstone of ra, you don’t really get any scenes with Joy but except her being jealous of Jerome flirting with an underclassman (Cassie Tate) and Joy (along with Patricia) talking to the underclassmen girls “Cassie and Erin” about how it’s their day and it’s about the seniors. ——-'' ''So, I’ve observed Joy for the seasons and: S1 = Joy was a normal teenage girl who loved the Twilight Series until she disappeared. S2 = When Joy came back she wanted to catch up with the students and make friends again, but everyone’s used to Nina. Joy remains rude and jealous until the S2 Finale. S3 = Joy turned from whiny to a strong,happy,lovable teenager. —— Category:Blog posts